


Roxanne

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Anders prided themselves on being the best dancers, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA and the fact that Shane Cortese is a fabulous dancer.

Colin wasn't particularly sure where Anders even got the idea, but one day when Colin had arrived home from work, Anders immediately bombarded him with ideas of learning how to tango. Colin himself was a great dancer, many dancing lessons in his childhood insured that fact. But he wasn't aware that Anders even knew how to properly dance at all. From what Colin knew about Anders' family, it was that they didn't really seem like the dancing type. But Anders' had used his patented puppy dog face (and threatened to withhold sex), so Colin had agreed with him that they'd learn how to tango.

Anders practically bounced when he said yes. And he already knew exactly what they were going to learn. 

"See? We could totally pull that off." Anders said, pointing to the video they were currently watching on the screen.

"Well, I know for a fact that I could pull that off easily, but do you even know how to tango at all Anders?" Colin asked, still watching the dancer in the video. They were good, very good.

"...No." Anders made a pouting face. "But like fuck is that going to stop me."

Colin rolled his eyes. "And El Tango de Roxanne? Really? I didn't pin you as a fan of Moulin Rouge."

Anders playfully shoved him. "Shut up, it's a guilty pleasure of mine. Now are we going to start practicing, or am I gonna have to withhold sex until we do?"

Colin held his hands up in defeat. "We'll start tomorrow, in the mean time..." He promptly picked up Anders and threw him over his shoulder, spinning around a few times for good measure.

Anders let out a squeal when he was picked up, and banged his fists on Colin's back. "Hey! No fair! I thought I was going to withhold sex from you, you bastard!"

Colin laughed. "I said we'd start tomorrow. I just got home from work and I need to have some fun to wind down. Now shut up and get ready for the night of your fucking life!"

And sure enough, they did have quite the night. Colin had inwardly hoped that Anders would be too tired the next day for them to actually start their tango lessons, because he still wasn't exactly too sure how serious Anders was about the whole ordeal. Dancing was one thing Colin took very seriously, so he would need complete dedication from his short partner for this to work. But sure enough, as soon as he woke up in the morning, he smelled coffee brewing and heard Anders bustling around the kitchen indicating that he was already awake. Which rarely ever happened, because usually Colin had to struggle out of bed because of how clingy Anders could be on occasion. Although it always tends to be in the winter that he does this, because of how high Colin's body temperature usually is. In the summer Anders can barely stand to be in the same room as Colin without whining pitifully about the heat.

But even then, he was still greeted by a rather delicious sight. Anders was cooking a rather simple breakfast for them in nothing but an apron. He wrapped his arms around Anders and started pressing kisses along his neck, but Anders quickly squirmed his way out of his grip and dangerously pointed the spatula in his hand at Colin. "No funny business Colin. You can't touch this," He gestured to his body, "Until we've actually started dancing today." He gave Colin a devious wink before quickly serving up their breakfast.

Colin frowned, but knew in the end there was no use arguing with the god of poetry in the end. But he knew for a fact that Anders was going to owe him big time when they were done. Soon after breakfast, Colin ended up taking Anders to the old dance studio where Colin usually went to practice. Everyone knew him there, so they weren't bothered at all while they were setting up. Anders was beyond excited, and was already acting like a five year old on a sugar high instead of a norse god in his thirties. But Colin allowed it for the time being, because who knows what Anders would be like after their first lesson. Colin had actually taught people the tango before, and many of the students ended up quitting after a few lessons because they couldn't handle it.

If Colin was thinking Anders was going to give up quickly, he was so very, very wrong. What happened was the opposite in fact, Anders took to it like a fish to water. Luckily he was smaller and lighter than Colin, so Anders being tossed into the air every so often was nothing on Colin, but the fact that he was able to quickly get the hang of all the foot movements that were required for this dance to work astounded Colin. But he liked it, oh yes did he like it. He ended up recording one of their lessons and came to the conclusion that they looked absolutely hot as hell when they danced together like that. Stick Anders in a very tight outfit and it was just a recipe for them fucking each other silly into the night without even bothering with the tango.

Anders himself was having a blast, he knew exactly why he had picked this particular dance to learn, and he knew Colin was now enjoying the hell out of it as well. So he grinned when Colin grabbed him by the waist and they performed a perfectly timed flip, and he grinned when Colin held him up in the air, or spun him around his shoulders. They were completely in sync with each other at this point, and it was almost creepy how impressively they were able to dance with each other.

They both glided across the floor of the dance studio, and there was no sound save for El Tango de Roxanne playing in the background and the sound of their own breathing as they never broke eye contact while they danced perfectly in sync. Their skin was shining with a thin sheen of sweat as Colin picked Anders up and started to spin him around his shoulders before allowing him to dismount perfectly without missing a step as they continued on, and they ended with a perfect dip. They were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other as they breathed heavily from the dancing before Colin helped Anders stand up. Colin drank some water as Anders went and restarted the song, and taking his place with his arms wrapped around Colin and their faces mere centimeters away from each other.

"You know, maybe we should have started this sooner, if I had known how absolutely ravishing you look when you wear all this tight clothing." Colin muttered as they went through all their steps again. "But now we have all these steps and no one to show off to, because one thing I adore about dancing is making people feel bad for not being able to dance as well as me."

Anders snorted at that, but then a sly grin spread across his face. "Karen is having another party you know...Maybe we could show off then..." Anders whispered into Colin's ear, daring to flick his tongue out for just the briefest of moments to annoy Colin. 

"I like the way you think." Colin dipped Anders down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, and tugging on the tight white t-shirt that Anders was currently wearing during their little dance lesson. "But you're going to have to get undressed now before I tear off all your clothes for you." 

Anders smirked into their kiss, and obliged Colin's request happily.

They were going to enjoy showing off their enticing dance moves to the rest of the gods and goddesses, but for now they were going to do a little bit of a different kind of tango...


End file.
